Shades of Grey
by No Platonic Love
Summary: Sometimes the one thing you're looking for... Is the one thing you can't see. Reviews are appreciated for this one shot 'Journey' Lucas & Haley.


Shades of Grey

A companion, is what she'd been. Nothing more, and nothing less. Maybe if he continued to train his mind in this consistent manner. The outlandish thoughts and feelings he'd found himself entrapped with, would fervently disappear. He could only hope. The notion of cutting Haley completely out of his life, was both ridiculous and incredibly impossible. But he'd decided, this would be the only way he could perpetually divest himself of his current mind-set.

He'd been pacing outside Karen's Café for a while now, though his dismissed state of mind hadn't allowed him to realize it. Others had, and those others included the certain person which his thoughts were so tightly bound.

She'd expected him to have entered the café a while ago, and was taken back when instead of remaining on his frontal path into the building; he'd stopped and proceeded to retrace his steps, back and forth outside. Her hazel eyes glued to him, she vigilantly inspected every aspect that Lucas' emotions displayed. He was pacing, which meant he was nervous. His lips were moving diligently as he swayed back and forth, as if he were talking to himself; prepping. To Haley, this meant it must be important, since she'd rarely ever seen Luke talk to himself. He'd always had trouble enough talking to others; excluding her. This concept began to worry her, without delay. As his best friend, would he not tell her everything? Should she not already know why the blue-eyed boy outside Karen's Café seemed so anxious?

Inside Lucas' head, wheels were turning as he questioned himself, and his intentions. Everything had been altered the moment he'd agreed to play with the 'Ravens'. Lucas and Haley's simple friendship, and life had gotten that much more complicated. A great deal of drama had come along with Lucas' position on the team… Along with the added, but not greatly appreciated roles of Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis, and Nathan Scott. He felt somewhat responsible for Haley's involvement in it all, though he knew, Haley wasn't exactly your typical stand-off girl. She'd done a mighty fine job of including herself in the works of it all.

Haley continued making herself useful in café, but her mind and gaze were still set upon Lucas. Extracting a dish cloth and a spray bottle from beneath the counter she advanced to the window tables. Slowly but surely spraying, and wiping them down mechanically.

Her studies were good, she was the perfect student, tutoring after school, earning all her credits and she'd already gone above the required amount of volunteer hours to graduate. Always one step ahead of the game… but there had always been one thing that could flawlessly pull her away from any task, without her even detecting.

As Karen sauntered out of the kitchen, the tap of her heeled shoes on the ceramic floor signaled her arrival. Haley was much too engulfed, to even perceive the presence behind her. Karen's eyes easily fell upon the brunette who'd transitioned her place from behind the counter forth, to the windowsill. Attentively, Karen watched Haley gape at her son through the glass. She wasn't sure, but something told her Lucas had forgotten the transparency of a window pane.

He wasn't sure why, or how this was happening to him. But if he were to take a guess, he'd likely put the fault in Nathan Scotts sudden interest for his best friend. It made him realize, how precious of a jewel she really was. And against all odds, he found himself arranging to tell her exactly this… To tell her, the school dances, the movie nights, the one-on-one basketball games, the tickle fights, the useless arguments on topics neither of them really cared about in the first place, their countless inside jokes and the late nights in the park were all factors in what Lucas found himself feeling for her.

It wasn't possible to grow up opposite someone like Lucas Scott and not develop a crush for him. Tall, blonde-hair, blue eyes, and no-doubtedly well-built. In her earlier pre-teen stages, she had found herself tracing Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott on her secret notebook, inside and out. It was her 'secret notebook' for that exact reason. Lucas knew she kept a diary, and he could effortlessly retrieve it, if ever asked. But the notebook, had been something for her, and only her… The embarrassment that could've otherwise been created, in Luke ever reading her diary (had it been filled of her future dreams/hopes with/of him) was avoided this way.

But she grew up, matured, formed opinions and thoughts of her own. Became her own person, became a teenager… and these thoughts were still a remaining habit of hers. She no longer had the right to mark it down into a simple 'phase' that she could easily undevelop from her mind, body, heart and soul. Every thought, and feeling ever caused by Lucas' attendance, touch, or smell told her… Her feelings were here to stay.

Which complicated it all… He was her best friend. Not boy friend. Well, yes, he's a boy…but again, had his gender been opposite this entire ordeal could've been evaded. And yes, he was her friend… her best friend. Without him school wouldn't have been a pleasant experience for her. Everyone needs someone to lean on, but Lucas, was her entire support system. And he knew it, just as well as she.

The café was empty, and Karen didn't suspect that would change much in the short 30 minutes they had left before closing… Placed on opposite sides of the glass, was getting them nowhere, and the anticipation was killing her. Deserting her stance from behind the counter she approached Haley.

Lightly placing her hands on Haley's shoulders, Karen peered over her shoulder at Lucas. Haley was instantaneously, jolted from her former contemplations. Her head snapped back, as her eyes rested on Karen's gentle grin.

"See anything you like?" she questioned, Haley; the daughter she'd never had. She'd secretly known, or wished rather, that Lucas and Haley could one day find love in each other. Lucas was her little boy, and no one had been proven enough for him except the hazel-eyed girl, he'd spent a large portion of his life with; Haley James.

They'd met Haley when Lucas was about 5. She'd come from a large family, and decided when she met their family of two. That they needed her more, then her own family. Karen didn't resist, and Lucas found his best friend.

Haley felt her cheeks redden, as her eyes returned to Lucas, magnetically. Karen's smile widened, her gaze shifting from Lucas to Haley, and back again. It was impossible not to see the fire in her eyes. Maybe all her hoping had done the youngsters some good.

Was it that evident? Something advised Haley, that Karen may already know, more then she should. She turned around to face her, her mouth desperately trying to word something she'd worked so hard at forgetting, at overlooking for years.

"I…" she stammered.

Karen nodded, her smile faded, yet her features remained gentle. "I know…" she told her softly, looking once again over Haley's shoulder at Lucas, who'd just recently looked up to find the two women of his life staring at one another. There was a look of proficiency settled on his mother's face that only added to his anxiety.

Lucas entered the café, the bells above the door indicating his arrival. Both girl's eyes immediately set on him, causing Lucas to stop in his tracks.

Haley smiled awkwardly, and moved over to one of the couches, gathering the magazines into a stack on the coffee table.

Lucas watched her carefully before, shaking his head and advancing to where his mother stood, the same place Haley had been 30 seconds earlier.

"Hey mom," he smiled.

"Hey, Hon." She smiled back, leaning in and placing a kiss on her sons cheek.

He closed his eyes, and gave her quick embrace. It seemed so simple, but at the worst times, it could help Lucas that much more. The mere scent of his mom, calmed him almost completely. He pulled away, looking down at her.

"You smell good." He told her, randomly before completely dismissing it with a "Did you change your hair?" his eyes narrowing in on her.

"If by "change" you mean "dragged a brush through it," then yeah." She smirked, turning to make her way back over to the counter, an empty coffee mug now clutched in her hand.

"Well, it looks nice!" he called after her.

"Thank you." She murmured from behind the counter.

Haley's familiar tone, broke the brief silence. "The magazine pages are sticky again. Little pervs." She told the empty café.

She looked up at Luke and Karen, who both stared blankly at her. Her hazel eyes, beamed with laughter, due to their exasperated expressions. "Oh. Hey Luke. You've been reading this?" she joked, holding up the magazine, her opposite hand placed on her hip.

He now possessed his trademark smile, "Is that the "Why do I hang out with these people?" Issue?... Because you're on the cover of that, right?" he asked.

"Ha!" she let out, approaching them, the magazine still in hand. "No, actually, it's the "my best friend is an idiot" issue… and look! There you are…" she laughed, pointing precisely at the cover.

Lucas scoffed redundantly, as a smile played on his lips. He turned, so they now stood face to face. Karen pushed herself between them, as an essential safety system.

"Okay, Okay…You two cut it out" she told them, lightly nudging them both. "I'm going to get going, I have a few errands to run, before I get home." She added. "Haley, Lock up?"

Haley nodded in response, her eyes screaming her appreciation. Karen displayed a smile of satisfaction and pleasure, silently knowing something Lucas couldn't. But would… Soon enough. "Lucas… I'll see you at home!" She called, casting him a rather suspicious wink.

He silently regret not going to his mom with this first. But he'd reasoned, with the fact that she couldn't very well do it for him, so she couldn't help. Besides that, he wanted to delay the boasting to the last possible second. He knew his mother's thoughts on Haley and Lucas' relationship. Each time she attempted to bring it up, he'd deny her, in any and every way. 'We're just friends' had become a frequent response to the topic. But now, he didn't want to be 'just friends'…

"You sure, you don't want to watch this play out?" Haley asked Karen, casting a playful glare over at Lucas.

"I'll just wait for the movie." She told her with a smile.

"Ew, movie… That just implies some hideous sort of "Joey loves Dawson " scenario and completely creeps me out, but, you know… Whatever floats your boat!" Haley babbled.

"And finds the remote!" Lucas added, laughing.

"Which…by the way, you need to do." Karen added, pointing her finger threateningly at Lucas.

He smiled innocently, as Karen turned and exited the café.

Haley made her way over to the door and locked it behind Karen, positioning herself in such a way she was able to take in, the overcast skies. Gloomy clouds in various shades of grey were etched above Tree Hill, and this concerned her slightly.

"Rain needs to die," Haley muttered to herself Casting an evil glare at the sky, while silently cursing it.

Lucas lightly chuckled , as per usual Haley had struck him with her witticism, or maybe it was just the irregularity. Either way, he loved the way she could make him smile... He loved her period. Which was precisely why he was about to do this.

He seemed different to her, she wasn't quite sure why... But it immediately discouraged her. Maybe her feelings were better off kept to herself, locked away, but forever gaping at Lucas from inside her.

She let out a sigh of defeat...her mind had won over her heart.

"What is up?" she asked, but went on to answer her own question."I was attacked, a flock of crows last week, I'm totally serious!"

"Murder." Luke corrected her sudden rant.

"Excuse me?"

"More then one crow, it's a murder." Lucas explained to the brunette.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about..." she told him. Lucas' eyes pierced through her even more now, searching for the source of her obvious attitude, as she began trudging her way into the kitchen. The only sound to fill the vacated airwaves, was that of Haley's peach flip-flops guiding her forward.

"A parliament of owls. An exultation larks. A murder of crows."

She stopped. "I think that's why people think you're weird, right there."

Lucas laughed, he knew she was intelligent. But she'd never really thought much of his little 'Did you know?' facts. She was almost positive, he secretly stayed up at night watching the Discovery channel. Just to come up with more of these little tid-bits, to tick her off.

"So Luke, What are Ravens? I mean, more then one?" she questioned, her hands slowly pushing the kitchen door open. Flipping her caramel locks, as she peered over her shoulder at him.

The sight of her was breath taking. It took him a moment to answer. "An unkindness." He managed.

She walked into the kitchen, leaving Luke in the café alone with her soft laughter echoing. "Hales?" he called towards the kitchen. He was ready and willing. He wanted his feelings for her to be known... If it was finally out in the open, then he'd know there was a chance.

"Yeah?" her head popped out through the swinging door, which lead to the kitchen. Her head tilted slightly in hope he was about to tell her what was so obviously invading his thoughts.

He swallowed, gathering all and any courage he had, just to bring himself forth to tell her.

"I need..." he began. "No." he corrected. " I want to tell you something. But you need to like... not freak out and go all 'Scream 2' cliché on me..."

Haley giggled, advancing and perching herself comfortably in the door frame. "Uh-Oh" her tone sarcastic. "What'd you do this time? Beat your 'brother' at basketball? Get on Dan's bad side? No! I know... Manage to break up another one of Tree Hill High's 'power-couple's' ? You know, you really aughta learn no-" The guessing games were over when, a knock at the door interrupted the two.

It was Brooke standing outside the café. Haley knew she was just itching to get at Lucas, and it made her stomach turn. "Perfect" she muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.

Lucas eyes peeled off Brooke, and returned to Haley when he heard the distress in her voice. She was expressing the exact annoyance he was feeling. Lucas had always been a lot less...straight forward, then Haley. And he was eternally grateful, she was around to flake Brooke off of him, if she got too physical, which she tended to do.

"We're CLOSED!" Haley shouted through the glass, pointing at the sign.

Brooke looked around herself in confusion, as if there were people crowding around. "What?" she asked. "Oh! I get it 'Closed' to me. I don't blame you. I'd be a bitch to me too, after the other day."

Haley wasn't exactly sure what she was referring to seeing as though every confrontation she'd ever had with Brooke Davis had become a blur. One big giant blob of blurs, that she preferred not to store in her mind. "Be my guest." she told her, turning around to re-enter the kitchen.

"No, No! Wait." Brooke shouted at her.

Haley turned around, only to see Luke opening the door to Tree Hill High's biggest slut. She couldn't help but wonder what he thought he was doing... A surge of jealousy entered her body, when Brooke hugged and kissed Lucas upon entrance. She whispered something in his ear, but Haley was to busy cursing herself for letting her feelings get this close to the surface to notice.

He didn't know why he didn't stop her. His heart fluttered with guilt when Brooke pulled away, and his blue eyes begged for forgiveness the moment they set on Haley James.

Brooke skipped over to Haley, taking a seat at counter. "I'm going to make it up to you!" she smiled.

"By going away?" Haley asked, walking behind the counter and turning off all the electronics.

"You're feisty!" Brooke laughed, eyeing her up and down.

Haley shrugged in response, quickly shooting an 'I can't believe you' glare over at Lucas, who was silently watching the girls battle it out.

"By hooking you two up!" she told her knowingly.

Haley rolled her eyes, once again. Brooke had this crazy idea Nathan and Haley were in need of each other. But Haley thought the contrary. She'd personally never been a big fan of any Scott other then Lucas. And at the moment, even he was trailing dangerously close to her dislike lines.

Lucas remained silent, but inside he was panicking. Was he seriously going up against Nathan Scott again, for the girl he loved? He could only hope Haley wasn't interested.

"What's your idea of a perfect date?" Brooke asked, breaking both their train of thoughts.

Haley frowned, "..watching you get hit by a bus." She told her coldly before turning around.

"That mouth... Nathan's really lucky." Brooke nodded. "Oh c'mon tutor girl... He's handsome, wealthy... a jock."

"You mean 'jerk'."

Brooke ignored her, " I mean...there is no comparison between college guys and high school boys. But Nathan is as close as you'll get." Her eyes trailed over to Lucas, who sat hunched over at a nearby table. "I mean... Look at that." she told her, gesturing over at Luke.

"So, you're dating college guys then?" Haley knew when the word 'dating' was in association with Brooke, it wasn't actually dating... it was screwing.

"Yeah. That's none of your business. But I was once dating a Delta-Zeta-Cappa.." Brooke told them, a sense of pride in her tone.

"Oh, an extra terrestrial! So that's who you date after you've exhausted all the human guys." Luke piped up, surprising himself.

Both girls' heads snapped towards him. As Haley burst out into laughter, Brooke's mouth merely hung wide open glaring at him from her place at the counter.

"I hate those guys. Everything just falls into their laps." Luke continued, no doubtedly referring to his supposed brother and father.

"Yeah... I know, them with their charmed lives, movie-star good looks, and more...money… then you can...count..." Haley began to slip into a trance, which seemed to be slowing her mouth. Both Brooke and Lucas' eyes were set on her. Brookes seemed to be possessing more concurrence then Luke's who's were telling her she should be backing him up.

She snapped out of her daze, "I'm hating!" she squealed. "Okay... Brooke it's time for you to go 'Buh Bye'" she decided, walking around the counter, and tugging Brooke's arm in the direction of the exit.

"Aw, let me stayyy" Brooke whined walking over to Luke and hugging his arm. Luke didn't seem too taken back by it either.

"Whatever, fine. Just... Help clean up" she told her pointing to the tables.

"How...Do I do that?" Brooke questioned, her eyes shifting from the back of Haley to Lucas.

"It's easy." Haley sounded irritated. "A plate here, a coffee mug there- It's like falling off a log."

Meanwhile, Brooke had already begun. When Haley spun around she was met with Brooke holding out a few dishes to her.

"Ugh" Haley muttered. "Thanks.." she said bitterly. If Luke wanted Brooke so much, Haley would just have to sacrifice. "But next time... put them in the sink, and while you're at it scrape off any remaining food into the garbage" she ordered, motioning her head to the trash can in the corner.

" I feel like Santa Clause" Brooke beamed handing off the plates to the unsuspecting Haley. "Only, thinner, and younger, and female and...well, Jewish".

Luke laughed, joining Brooke in the act of cleaning the tables. Haley marched off into the kitchen; the sight of them was frustrating her to no end.

Deep in thought Haley stood over the kitchen sink, indirectly scrubbing her frustrations out on the helpless dishes. She was secretly thankful, her thoughts were her own. Not that anyone would be able to hear them over the running tap.

If he wanted Brooke so bad, he could have her. Haley's feelings weren't by any means ready to interfere with that.

She was startled from her thoughts when she felt something begin to creep up her back. Frantic, she dropped the dishes that she held back into the sink full of water. Jumping, she reached her hand back to remove whatever was causing the sensation. Her hand was met with another's. It was Lucas. She could feel his skin warming hers, as she shook off her latest escapade, and jumped around to face him.

"You don't just…sneak up on people like that! You make noise when you walk. You…stomp. Or yodel."

Lucas merely pointed at the running tap, his classic smirk falling into place. Haley began to melt inside, but fought to resist.

"But I- I.." she stammered. "I thought it was a spider!" she whined to Lucas.

He flashed her a look, and it was immediately perceived.

"I don't like spiders, okay?" she elaborated. "Their furry bodies, and their sticky webs, and what do they need all those legs for anyway?" Haley asked rhetorically, all the while becoming a little too absorbed in her ramble. "I'll tell you-" she continued. "…for crawling across your face, in the middle of the night!" she let out an agitated shiver, with the very thought. Her hand pressed to her chest, still recovering from her recent scare.

"Is it me, or are you turning into a babbling idiot?" Lucas joked.

"…no, it's not you." She confessed.

"And you wonder why nobody cool ever wants to hand out with you…"

"Nope, just thankful," she plastered on a fake grin and turned away from him.

He was a little concerned. "Hales, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she told him wearily. "I mean, I'm not running around, wind in my hair, the hills are alive with the sound of music fine, but…"

"Good" he confirmed her statement.

She spun around, facing his blue eyes with a frown. " 'Good' is relative, considering a third of the world is starving, which does not change the fact that I'm clumsy as hell. Did I tell you I fell down today? Yeah, slipped off the curb, face down, butt in the air."

Lucas had to use every fibre of his being not to completely interrupt the adorable brunette, and press his lips to hers. He listened patiently to her witticism, his eyes full of laughter.

"You people under-estimate the value of a good ramble..." Luke's silence discouraged Haley, in fact it made her rather uneasy. She couldn't even begin to imagine what his mind was condoring up.

"…What? Too graphic? Sorry. I'll just be quiet, and you can return to your precious Brooke." She finished, now planning to resume her duties and get out of the café, and away from the happy couple as soon as possible.

"Whatever is causing the Joan Collins 'tude, deal with it. Embrace the pain, spank your inner moppet, whatever, but get over it." Brookes voice advised as she cut in front of Lucas and placed a handful of more dishes into the sink.

Haley scowled, "Brooke, your mouth is open, sound is coming from it. This is never good."

"Haley James!" Lucas yelled at her. He wasn't that fond of Brooke but she was taking this over board.

She winced with the sound of her name. "Why does everyone always yell my name? I'm not deaf, and I can take a hint….What's the hint?" Haley asked, casting glares of hate towards them both.

"That you've gone overboard with the entire 'bitch' thing?" Brooke told her bitterly, checking Lucas' face for assurance.

The three of them stood opposite in what seemed to be triangular shape, an equal distance from another. Lucas' eyes were settled on Haley in a disappointed gaze. Was he overreacting?

Apparently Brooke had acknowledged the lack of attention being distributed towards her. Although she found herself rather flattered he was sticking up for her. "Ugh, I'm so totally out of here."

"Oh, hey Brooke." Haley called after her, causing the girl to stop halfway to the door. "Feel free to drop dead of a wasting disease on your way out.." she grinned.

Brooke turned and exited the kitchen, leaving the kitchen door swinging behind her. Lucas held off a moment before going after the fleeing Brooke.

"Luke..." she whispered, giving rise for him to stop in his movement.

"What the hell was that?" he shouted, not leaving time for her to finish her last thought.

"I...I don't like those people, they're obnoxious...professionally." Haley stated cooly.

Lucas shook his head.

"Luke, you can't honestly tell me you have a thing for her..."

She was right, he honestly couldn't. He'd only put up with her, out of courtesy, although he knew she was attractive, spunky, and a generally nice person that over half the teenage boys would kill to have. The ones that weren't had probably already had her. He wasn't interested in her...that way.

"I mean, look at her shoes, if a fashion magazine told her to, she'd wear cats strapped to her feet." Haley attempted, to give him one last chance... one last moment for him to convince her, to give her a sign. Attempt Failed.

He continued on out the door, but her voice trailed on, and he stopped.

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

"After her.." Lucas responded, pointedly.

Haley twisted her face in confusion, "..Why would you do a horrendous thing like that?" she inquired.

"Someone needs to look out for her; watch her back." he told the brunette beside him.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh I've seen you watch her back alright" Haley murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His voice now tinging with anger.

Haley knew what she was doing now; masking her pain in a great deal of sarcasm. Bitter, sarcasm. The pain part of her knew was coming, but didn't want to face. Lucas was out of her grasp now. There was no was of changing that... "Oh. By 'watch her back' I was implying, you, staring at her ass. You know, kind of a pun." She shot at him.

He managed to catch up with the distressed Brooke a block down from Karen's café. The grey skies seeming even darker then before, they seemed to be fitting his mood.

He couldn't believe Haley had been so...so, her? Was it possible he'd used two girls fighting...one; the girl he loved, the other who seemed to more or less 'love' him, as another excuse not to say what he'd planned.

"I can't believe you made me do that..." she finally told him, without taking her eyes off their current position; settled on her steps.

He said nothing, his eyes easily resting on the side of her face. She turned her head, when he didn't answer.

"Oh c'mon. You could at least pretend to care. I broke a nail!" she exclaimed. "I'm gonna have to wear a press-on."

Still he remained speechless.

"You could at least say... At least say 'Hm'." she told him.

"Hm?" he responded, a smirk playing on his gentle features.

He walked her the rest of the way home, in silence. The sound of their steps was the closest thing to conversation.

Upon reaching Brookes house, he'd said a total of 0 words to her. Though she never really pressed him to, after that. They stood in awkward silence.

"Well.." She began. " I can't stay any longer, I must go face my terrible fate."

Luke shot her a Luke of curiosity and confusion.

"Biology homework." she confirmed, smiling her thanks. She lightly brushed a kiss against Luke's cheek.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, although part of him wasn't sure why.

Brooke must've known, she must've sensed it. "Good Bye Lucas Scott." she responded, her voice softened with regret.

Lucas nodded, his blue-eyes thankful to her, for letting him go so easily. But he couldn't help but wonder what might have happened, had he been so blind of his feelings for the hazel-eyed girl he'd left near tears in his mothers café.

As he watched her walk away, he knew what he had to do. Love would conquer all, it could give him truth. It would give him light in the darkness of the grey above. He wouldn't wait for the skies to turn blue... he wouldn't wait for the stars to fall.

Brooke entered her 4 story house, closing the door tightly behind her. When she peered out the window, she was met with the sight of Lucas; who'd finally made up his mind "Go get her wonder boy," she smiled to herself. As he dashed back down the street.

"Brooklyn!" the shrill voice of her obviously drunk mother cut deep.

Brooke waited until the young Scott was out of view before, racing up the stairs to deal with every other aspect of her life. Love was no longer an option.

His heart pumped faster then ever before. Something told him he would pay for this tomorrow; he was jeopardizing his own health, in the name of love. Corny, without a doubt, but it was true. He ran non-stop the 5 blocks he'd just calmly walked with Brooke Davis by his side, back to the café, in hope of erasing what he'd previously done. Although he knew it was inconceivable, he could desire forgiveness with everything he had left; he'd plead.

What he didn't expect was a near-collision with Karen. As he was running up, she was locking up.

"Mom?" he asked as if he wasn't sure who she was.

"For the past 17 years?" she told him, mimicking his tone.

"Haley-"

"...Went home." Karen finished. "I came back to get my purse, and.." she trailed off, noticing the distant look on Lucas' face. "Oh, god. You're why she was so… catty?" she interrogated, already knowing the result.

A great deal of guilt marred Lucas' otherwise bright features.

Karen frowned, letting out a sigh of dashing hopes. She wanted to ask him what happened, but thought better of it. "Wasn't here, didn't see it, couldn't have stopped you." she said justly, locking the door behind her, leaving inside the dark and empty café.

Which was so far, the only witness to the three 17 year-olds confrontation.

"Ready to go home?" she asked. Hurt to see her son so distressed, she curved her free hand around Luke's back, slowly leading him down the steps and onto the sidewalk. Something told her, he wasn't giving up that easily.

"I walked out...on her, with Brooke." he summarized for her, his voice low.

"Very suave, very not pathetic" Karen teased.

He looked at her, a glint of determination settling in his blue-eyes, making his hair seem blonder, even under the current mirthless weather.

Karen smirked, "...All I know, is she had library books to return. I don't know where or when." she told him, stroking his arm gently before turning on a frontal path to her car. "Don't be too late" she called over her shoulder. 'Oh…" she turned, halfway to her destination. "Just, know.. I more then support this" she grinned.

'And so it begins' he quietly thought.

There were only 3 libraries in Tree Hill, mostly because you couldn't fit anymore then that. 1. In the elementary school; there was no point in checking there. 2. In Tree Hill High; possible option, close, and convenient. Or 3. The public library; the most likely place, due to the fact it would still be open.

So he headed back to Tree Hill high, knowing Haley wouldn't go with the most obvious option, she preferred the long way out of everything. Making everything else that much more difficult for her, and others in her path. He smiled, making his way into deep thoughts of everything, and anything he'd acquired about Haley James in the time he'd known her. His feet guided the way, and thunder began to bang overhead, still nothing could erase the thought...

The depth of her cedar-coloured eyes, her caramel locks that rested so willingly upon her shoulders, brushing her flawless skin in an effortless glow. He admired her laugh, that had burnt its way into his ear; having heard it so many times. It was contagious, when she smiled, the whole world smiled with her.

She was a subtle beauty, she never tried to accent any of her features, or cover them up with unreasonable amounts of make-up. Which only made him want her even more...

There was now a feeling he couldn't deny, and whether or not she wanted to...she was going to hear about it.

Stealthy tears made their way exquisitely down her cheeks, though her features exhibited no sign of distraint; internal pain gouged at her.

"The saddest thing in the world is loving someone who clearly doesn't love you.." she murmured, contradicting herself. She hugged her arms to her chest, slowly strolling her way down the streets of town. She had her destination, but was in no hurry to arrive. Knowing they most likely wouldn't notice; her house was full.

She coward, no longer worried that someone might hear what she was saying. As a precaution she took a brief look around...alone. Everyone had fled to their houses at the first sign of rain, when she enjoyed it. To her rain was a sign of emotion, of putting this to rest. Tomorrow the sun would come out, and everything will have been washed away. Seemed so simple to her. "You wondered how you'd make it through. I wondered what was wrong with you. Because how could you give your love to someone else, yet share your dreams with me? Sometimes the only thing you're looking for... Is the one thing you can't see." Haley recited to the empty avenue, and her broken heart. "Me.." she whispered into the breeze.

As the thunder pounded the sky in loud succession, Haley continued the walk, silently waiting for the rain to fall. Wishing for the relief of a new day.

He caught sight of the solemn brunette, a block down from Tree Hill High. He'd frantically searched the building. His heart beat rapidly with every second that passed; the further she slipped through his grasp.

To him, she looked so fragile, strolling aimlessly down the avenue. He wanted to save her, though he knew it was him that needed to be saved. He was falling head over heels, but the thing he regret most, was not telling her this, when he'd had the perfect chance; he had run, scared.

Taking his time, he managed to meet her pace, rearing up the side. Just in time to listen to her recite, the sad quote of love. Leaving him to wonder… What love did Haley possibly know? His best guess would land on Nathan, but died off when he remembered what she'd said earlier. Curiosity poured into Lucas, without another thought.

Before he realized it, "I see you Haley James…" He told her, his voice seeming boisterous amongst the brief pause of thunder, everything else seemed quiet and tranquil.

Her head snapped back, and her body followed; standing under the shadowed skies. "How very stalkeresque of you.." She told him. For the second time today he'd managed to sneak up on her, but this time she seemed calmer.

He dismissed her comment, stepping forward on a frontal path, leading to her. "I'm in love with you Haley James, and I want you to know… There's no one else, but you. When I'm with you, I'm excited; happy. When I think about you, I'm excited…" he continued on, emphasizing his use of the word 'excited' ; but it didn't seem to give what he was saying, any meaning. If anything it was taking away everything. Again. Again. Again, it was repeated. Until he stopped his own ramble, redirecting his eyes to the concrete, that surely matched the skies above. "Oh, god kill me." He whimpered to himself.

A smile played on Haley's pink lips. But when the innate shock of what he said sunk it, it immediately faded. Her thoughts and emotion rushed I every which way, causing a slight dizziness. She began to fall, but mechanically raised her hand out, searching for Lucas for support. He trapped her in his arms; as he continued his role of sustaining her weak body.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his arms remaining tightly clasped around her lower back.

Her eyes wandered recklessly around her, finally latent on Lucas' face that stared worriedly down at her.

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "Yeah, I'm fine… It's just have all these thoughts, and I'm pretty sure they all contradict each other."

He smirked, "but you get what I'm saying..?" Lucas asked.

"Uh, yes…" she told him. "Wait, no?" she corrected. "Yes, Yes, I get it." Haley decided, her tone sure.

"Huh, well I thought you'd figure it out sooner or later." He told her, his grapple on her tightening. "Well… actually I thought it'd be a little sooner…" he teased, still wondering how this would end.

She pulled away from his arms, suddenly uncomfortable with the situation. She successfully stepped a foot away from him; still standing. "So, what exactly does this mean?" she asked.

"It means… It means, I want to be with you. It means…" he trailed off.

"Okay, I've read the book, seen the movie and I still don't know what's going on." She informed.

Lucas let out a laugh, nervously pushing his hands into his pockets. "Well, I was wo- wondering" he stammered.

A smile light up her features, almost suddenly. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah…and I'm kind of nervous about it." Lucas confessed, identifying the mockery in her eyes.

"Well. If it helps…" she began, her tone soft. "I'm gonna say 'yes'." She informed, approaching him.

"You know… That does help. It gives it this odd comfort factor. Do you want to go out Friday?" Lucas let out suavely.

Haley clapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh no! I can't!" she almost shouted at herself.

Lucas frowned, "Well, I like that you're unpredictable." He said, trying to grasp her hazel eyes, with his own blue gaze.

"No, No it's not that…" she began to pace in front of him.

A million thoughts flowed through her, and suddenly she was absolutely sure they contradicted each other. She stopped her nervous pace, narrowing her eyes on the figure before her. She remembered without prior notice, what Lucas had done to her, only an hour before hand.

"Your actions speak so loud… I can't hear what you're saying." She spat before leaving him behind her, continuing her journey forth.

At first mystified; Lucas stood in one place behind her, watching the anger display itself in brunette treading heavily away from him. His memory faltered, but finally landed recklessly on the vision of himself, leaving Haley behind in search of Brooke. A pang of conscience haunted Lucas Scott as he ran to catch up with her.

Haley no longer had to explain the reason why she couldn't be with Luke, why she couldn't date him. The reason was as clear as day, 'Well… any other day'. She deliberated, glancing up at the skies once more.

Luke's gentle grasp, turned her suddenly to face him, and she squiggled to free herself. She struggled with herself. She struggled with the fact, that every emotion, told her to give in, and every thought screamed at her not to lose herself.

"No, Haley, I didn't think. My actions were… weren't in co-ordination with my heart. Which is entirely possible, because you hold my heart Haley James. Even though you haven't known it, I have. I've known for the longest time, but I insisted on denying it." Lucas' voice held her heart; so vulnerable that it was.

She debated telling him her exact feelings but he continued.

"Now, I'm going to try this again…" he told her softly.

By which Haley thought he meant ask her to be his… Her heart was prepared to except.

But it became quickly evident he had something much more in mind. When he pulled her close, he body practically ramming into his. He cupped his hands around her cheek, slowly running his fingers through her caramel tresses. Haley didn't resist. They shared a kiss that had lingered so patiently in both their minds for the longest time. A sudden relief gushed through each of them, and then spilling forth into one another. Her arms snaked up around his neck and his around her waist, embracing her protectively.

A single drop of rain flew down from the grey shadowed sky, landing precisely between the couple. Breaking their kiss both Lucas and Haley stared up at the sky, the single drop was followed by many others.

A wide grin lengthened Haley's lips. 'A new tomorrow' she whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

Lucas watched her inspect the rain, "Sorry you had to wait for the rain." He calmly whispered into her ear. His breath sending shivers through Haley's body.

The rain poured, trickling onto Haley's shoulders, and down the back of her neck; drenching her mane so it stuck her to her body. She silently thanked herself for not wearing white that day, and hugged her arms tighter around Lucas. "It was worth it." She leaned in and murmured into his ear, her voice steady and sure.

Lucas' smile widened, and he quickly brushed a kiss on her forehead, as he withdrew his hold on her. But immediately grasped her slender hand in his, as they strolled together down the empty streets.

"So... Why can't you?" his voice broke the tred of rain around them.

"Pardon me?" she asked, a little perplexed by Lucas' question.

He gazed at her, down to his fingers laced with hers and up again. "Go out. Friday." he said knowingly.

"Oh, right!" Haley exclaimed, squeezing his hand. "I've got this... you know... 'thing'" she exaggerated with her free hand.

"Thing?"

"Thing." she stated as if it explained everything. "You know, a family and friends party reunion, thing...We do it every year." Haley continued, matching her pace to his.

"Huh," Lucas responded, in a huff. "And I can't come?"

"Not unless you're invited." She told him with authority.

Though Haley's eyes were set ahead, she could feel his blue gaze on her. HIs palms clapping hers suggestively.

She smiled, knowing he expected an invitation on the spot.

"Hales..." he finally began to whine.

"Okay! Okay! Fine, you can come." She giggled.

Lucas smiled in satisfaction. "So is this party gonna be a big deal?" he questioned, a little nervous. He'd been to Haley's house, met all of her family. But never had he been with Haley at the time of doing this.

"Not really..." Haley assured him. "The goverment will close that day. Flags will fly at half-mast. Barbara Streisand will give her last concert...again. Now the pope has other plans, but he's trying to get out of them. However Elvis and Jim Morrison are coming, and they're bringing chips!" Haley detailed, slipping easily into her humorus persona. She watched his expression intently.

"You ask a simple question..." Luke sighed, letting go of her hand, and curving his arm around her shoulder.

Haley beamed with laughter, as she could see Lucas' eyes smiling back at her. Even beneath the beads of water that so freely romed both their faces.

Water continued to spill down on Tree Hill. To most, this meant misery and dispair. Forcing all outdoor and summer activities to reside until the following day.

But to the couple walking down the avenues, it meant a new beginning.

So they went... the rain pouring off the clouds, in shades of grey.

The End.


End file.
